Gimore Girls In Dixie
by Amanda-Joy-Mikaelson
Summary: When Emmy Gilmore finds out she's pregnant she runs to a place where she knows the only person who could be the father lives, Bluebel, Alabama. She soon finds out though that Bluebell is much like Stars Hollow. Nothing stays a secret for long and eveyone knows your business before you do.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hart of Dixie or Gilmore Girls. Although all the new characters are of mine own creation. Everything else will stay as cannon as possible.**

**Wilkes Kinsella**

Emmy Gilmore was running from something. I could tell that the first time I met her a little over two years ago. She was a very mysterious woman, unlike any I had ever met in my sleepy hometown of Bluebell, Alabama. She was not the typical southern belle I found in this part of Alabama. I knew he would be a tough nut to crack but I was up for the challenge and boy was she a challenge. I had no idea what a roller coaster my life would become the day she walked into the Rammer Jammer looking for a job. I wasn't looking for anyone special in my life. I liked it just the way it was, but I had to admit I was intrigued by the young lady that walked into my bar to apply for the waitress position. I hadn't seen her in town before and Bluebell was one of those towns where you know everyone.

Two years ago….

I couldn't believe I hadn't found anyone yet to replace Froda Long. She had been a good waitress I couldn't believe shed run off to Mobile with her current boyfriend. We had grown up together. She had been my best friend in this one-horse town. She was one of those girls who never wanted anything to do with The Belles. I just couldn't believe she was gone. We had made a pack when we were fifteen that if we were both still single at twenty-five then we would marry each other and settle down. Just my luck a month before my twenty-fifth birthday she ran off and married Bryce Tucker.

I looked up when she walked into the bar. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on. Her long blonde hair flowed down her back and swung side to side slightly as she walked in the door and headed towards me. I stopped drying the glass in my hand and just stood there watching her with the glass in one hand and my rag in the other. As she got closer I slug the rag over my shoulder and set down the glass trying to act as casual as possible. I looked her over as she approached the bar. She was out of place in an establishment like the Rammer Jammer even though she had tried to dress like she fit in with her short cut offs and cowboy boots. She couldn't have been more than eighteen and I had a feeling she was going to be trouble for me.

"What can I get you?" I asked as she sat down on the barstool.

"A job?" she said in more of a question form.

"Have you ever waitressed before?"

She looked me in the eyes then and as soon as our eyes met she smiled. I knew that was a no. I wasn't sure she had ever even had a job. I knew too she wouldn't last long in the Rammer Jammer. The big question was though why was I so drawn to this woman I had just met. The moment she walked into my bar he turned my life upside down.

"No, I worked in a book store back home for a while," she finally answered.

Was she as taken with me as I was with her? She seemed to be lost somehow. I had the urge to help her find herself, but I knew someone like me was far from what he needed. She didn't seem the type to have a no strings attached relationship or be friends with benefits. I could tell she was an all or nothing type of girl and I stayed away from those types of girls. I was all about no strings attached sex and nothing more. Something told me she had a story and was running from something or maybe someone. I had enough drama in my life and wasn't looking for anymore.

"And where was that?" I was curious what had brought her to brought her to Bluebell. If you were running from your past it was not somewhere you chose to run to. Everyone would be all in her business as soon as she started working here. I wasn't sure she was ready for this town to be in her business.

"Stars Hollow, Connecticut," she replied.

"I have never heard of it," I answered. "Honestly I've never been out of Alabama."

"You're not missing much. It's very similar to this town from what I've seen so far."

"I'm Wilkes Hart-Kinsella, by the way, owner of the Rammer Jammer."

She smiled and took my outstretched hand. When she touched my hand I felt something I could only explain as spark. I had never felt it before when I touched a woman.

"Nice to meet you Wilkes. I'm Emily Gilmore but everyone calls me Emmy."

"So about the job, when can you start?" I asked as I dropped her hand quicker than I intended.

"Is tomorrow good enough?" she asked.

"Yeah breakfast starts at seven so if you could be here around six to get sent up that would be great," I replied.

"Okay I'll see you then Wilkes Hart-Kinsella."

I watched her leave as she got up from the bar stool and walked out the door. I had to admire her body. She had nice full hips and I had notice the nice rack she had on her. She was nothing like these skinny little southern belles around here. She had meat on her bone, and I wanted to get my hands on her. My imagination went wild with all the things I'd like to do to her. I wanted to shatter that innocence that oozed off her. Claim her as mine somehow.

"Damn who is that?" I heard from beside me snapping me out of my trance.

"That would be Emmy Gilmore," I said as I turned to look at him.

"Where can I get some of that?" Tuck asked.

"Back the fuck off Tucker!" I said a little loudly and hoped he got the picture to stay away from her.

George Tucker, Jr. was an even bigger man whore than I was, and I knew for a fact he was seeing Breland Hayes. She was a good southern belle just like her momma and didn't deserve someone who cheated on her the way George did. But who was I to judge? The notches on my bedpost include a lot of influential women in this town including one of the two town doctors, Magnolia Breeland. Somehow though, I knew in that moment my destiny had just walked out the door of the Rammer Jammer.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you liked her Kinsella," George shot back.

"Bullshit," I tried to play it off, but I knew Tuck saw straight through me.

"Wilkes Hart-Kinsella don't get trapped by a girl who waltzes into town with no intention of staying. You and I both know you'll never leave Bluebell, Alabama."

I knew he was right this town was my home. Where I was born and where I would die. This bar was my life. "At least I didn't find my way out and come back."

He flicked me off. I wasn't sure the real reason Tuck had come back to Bluebell after he got out of the Marines. He had said it was because his momma was sick but after she died, he still stuck around. He didn't open up much to me anymore like he used too and I knew something had happened to him while he was away I just wasn't sure what or if I really wanted to know.


End file.
